Hallucination
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Halusinasinya tentang masa lalu membuat hubungannya hampir saja kandas... KookMin/JiKook/BTS (Bangtan Boys) fanfiction. Sho-ai/BL/DLDR!


**Judul: Hallucination.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** BTS itu milik Tuhan, agency, dan orang tua mereka, saya cuma pinjem nama.

 **Pairing:** KookMin/JiKook.

 **Other cast:** Ada gak ya? *digamvar*

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  & Romance (maybe)

 **Rating:** T (*terkadang saya bingung menentukan ratingnya xD*) *dihajar*

 **Lenght:** Tergantung mood saya xD *plakk*

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, Au, alur kacau, Sho-ai/BL (BoyxBoy), tidak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** _Halusinasi tentang masalalunya yang hampir saja menghancurkan hubungan masa depannya._

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari senja telah lenyap, bergantikan rembulan yang tampak bersinar malu-malu di hamparan kelam sang langit malam. Sehingga membuat suasana malam yang terlihat sedikit menyedihkan.

Di bawah rembulan redup tersebut, seorang namja manis nan cantik berpipi chubby tengah berdiri bersandar di pagar balkon apartementnya. Bukan, bukan hanya apartementnya, namun apartementnya bersama kekasihnya juga. Ia tinggal bersama kekasihnya sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Tatapan namja manis ini terlihat sendu, bahkan amat sangat sendu. Hatinya merasa sedih.

"Jimin-ah." merasa namanya dipanggil, namja manis yang ternyata bernama Jimin ini menoleh ke arah pintu masuk balkon. Ia mendapati kekasihnya, Jungkook, tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kookie..." sahut Jimin agak sedikit ragu. Ia menatap sendu Jungkook.

"Sedang apa disini? Dan kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Jungkook sembari mengambil posisi berdiri di samping Jimin sambil menatap langit yang juga terlihat sedang sedih seperti Jimin.

"Hanya ingin merasakan udara malam hari. Aku tidak sedang sedih, hanya saja aku sedikit merasakan kesedihan dari langit malam ini." jawab Jimin beralasan. Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, nanti kau bisa sakit." ucap Jungkook sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari rembulan redup itu ke arah Jimin.

"Aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu." sahut Jimin berbohong. Ya, berbohong. Karena ia tak ingin Jungkook tahu bahwa ia mudah terserang sakit.

"Tidak. Ayo masuk, aku tak mau kau sakit. Aku tak mau kau akan sama seperti Taehyung." Jungkook langsung saja menarik tangan Jimin, namun, Jimin menahan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku bukan Taehyung. Aku tak akan sama sepertinya..." ucap Jimin pelan, hatinya begitu sakit saat Jungkook kembali menyebutkan nama Taehyung di depannya. Taehyung telah tiada! Dan Jimin bukanlah Taehyung.

"Berhenti membantah! Aku hanya tak ingin kau berakhir seperti Taehyung! Astaga! Taehyung memang lebih dapat diberitahu daripada kau!" bentak Jungkook pada Jimin. Jimin hanya terdiam. Ia menunduk, tanpa ia sadari kristal-kristal bening itu menetes dari mata indahnya mengalir menganak sungai di pipi chubby nan mulusnya dan ia hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan dirinya ditarik paksa untuk masuk oleh Jungkook.

Ya, langit sendu malam ini seakan tahu tentang perasaan Jimin selama ini. Perasaan terluka karena Jungkook tak benar-benar mencintainya... Ya, itu benar. Jungkook tak mencintainya. Jungkook hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Taehyung. Namun, Jimin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena rasa cintanya yang besar pada Jungkook. Ia hanya bisa bersabar. Bersabar menunggu Jungkook akan benar-benar mencintainya kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah berganti fajar dan fajar telah berganti menjadi pagi hari yang cerah dengan mentari indahnya yang seakan tersenyum menyinari bumi tempat para makhluk berpijak.

Jimin, seorang namja manis berpipi chubby ini telah selesai melakukan aktifitas dipagi harinya. Yaitu menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya, Jungkook.

Setelah selesai menata meja makan, Jimin langsung berjalan ke kamarnya dan juga Jungkook untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri Jungkook yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut di atas kasur. Dengan perlahan ia mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook.

"Jungkookie, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi, ayo kita sarapan." ucap Jimin dengan lembutnya seakan ia takut jika ia berteriak itu akan melukai Jungkook nantinya.

"Eungghh... Lima menit lagi." lagi. Selalu itu jawaban yang diberikan Jungkook jika Jimin membangunkannya.

Seakan tak mau menyerah begitu saja, Jimin masih terus berusaha membangunkan Jungkook. Kembali ia mengguncang tubuh Jungkook.

"Ayolah Kookie-ah..." ucap Jimin masih berusaha membangunkan Jungkook.

Dan, yah. Usaha Jimin berhasil, Jungkook telah terbangun dari alam mimpinya dan duduk di atas kasur, menatap Jimin dengan mata yang masih sedikit terpejam.

"Mandilah, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." ucap Jimin sembari tersenyum. Jungkook hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Jimin.

Sementara itu, Jimin kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya. Hatinya merasa perih setiap kali Jungkook mengabaikannya dan hanya mengenang tentang Taehyung.

Hei, siapa yang tidak merasa sedih saat kekasihmu mengenang mantannya yang telah tiada saat kau bersamanya? Tentu semua merasa sedih. Dan itulah yang Jimin rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jimin sudah duduk di salah satu sudut meja makan dan menunggu Jungkook. Sudah sekitar 10 menit dia menunggu Jungkook di sini, hingga akhirnya orang yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Kookie-ah, duduklah dan ayo kita makan." ucap Jimin mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, Taehyung." sahut Jungkook semangat dengan senyuman. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian senyuman itu luntur. Ia memandang ke seberang meja dan yang ia lihat adalah Jimin yang memandangnya terkejut. Ia melihat raut sedih dan kecewa di wajah manis itu, namun wajah manis itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Tak apa. Anggaplah aku sebagai Taehyung jika itu membuatmu senang." ucap Jimin dengan senyuman yang tampak jelas bahwa itu sangat dipaksakan.

Jungkook hanya diam, ia menunduk. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Hanya sedikit, tidak banyak.

"Aku tak bisa. Seperti apa yang kau katakan, kau bukanlah Taehyung." ucap Jungkook datar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap kosong ke meja makan. Hancur. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat ini. Hingga akhirnya kristal-kristal bening itu jatuh dari mata indahnya membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? K-kenapa h-hanya Taehyung yang ada di hatimu? Tak b-bisakah sedikit saja kau perhatikan aku? Tak bisakah kau menganggapku sebagai diriku barang sedetik saja Kookie-ah...? Hiks..." lirih Jimin disertai dengan isakan putus asa yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Isakan-isakan tersebut semakin terdengar jelas dan begitu pilu saat Jimin kembali mengingat Jungkook yang selalu menyebut nama Taehyung dan selalu menganggap bahwa dia adalah Taehyung.

Biarlah... Biarkanlah Jimin menangis untuk saat ini. Biarkanlah Jimin meluapkan semua rasa kekesalannya saat ini. Biarkanlah Jimin menenangkan dirinya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari ini cuaca terlihat tidak bersahabat. Mendung menutupi keindahan mentari sore ini, sehingga suasana terlihat suram dan menyedihkan. Sama halnya dengan perasaan seorang namja manis nan cantik berpipi chubby yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon apartementnya, memandang kosong ke arah langit mendung itu.

Hatinya sedang tak menentu saat ini, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Haruskan ia menyerah dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada Jungkook? Ataukah tetap bertahan untuk mengejar cinta Jungkook dan terus merasakan sakit? Entahlah. Ia sungguh bingung, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tapi Jimin berpikir, kalau ia menyerah dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya pada Jungkook itu artinya perjuangannya selama ini hanya sia-sia. Tidak, tidak. Ia tak boleh menyerah hanya karena rasa sakit yang selalu dialaminya tiap kali Jungkook mengenang dan menganggapnya sebagai Taehyung. Ia harus terus memperjuangkan apa yang ia ingin dapatkan. Ia yakin, suatu saat nanti semua perjuangannya ini akan mrmbuahkan hasil yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Jimin-ah." sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri di ambang pintu balkon.

"Ada apa Kookie?" tanya Jimin lembut. Jungkook berjalan mendekati Jimin, kemudian memeluk Jimin erat.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi pagi." ucap Jungkook. Jimin hanya diam dan mengangguk dalam pelukan Jungkook sebagai jawabannya.

Hening sesaat melanda di antara mereka. Langit mendung saat ini sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menurunkan jutaan rintik air. Tetesan demi tetesan gerimis mulai turun.

"Ayo masuk, sudah mulai hujan. Nanti kau akan sakit." ucap Jungkook. Entah mengapa ucapan Jungkook saat ini mengingatkan Jimin pada malam sendu kemarin. Hal ini menyebabkan rasa sesak menjalar di dadanya.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk. Nanti kau sakit." Jungkook menarik paksa tangan Jimin. Namun, Jimin tetap diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Astaga, tak bisakah kau menuruti perkataanku? Kau memang benar-benar tak seperti Taehyung yang selalu menurutiku." lagi. Ucapan yang membuat hati Jimin hancur berkeping-keping kembali terucap dari mulut Jungkook dengan nada yang dingin.

Jimin memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jungkook. Terlihat raut sedih dari wajahnya.

"Kau benar. Aku tak seperti Taehyung dan tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Taehyung ataupun menggantikan Taehyung di hatimu! Karena aku adalah aku! Kau tak pernah mencintaiku! Kau hanya berpura-pura! Aku hanya pelampiasanmu saja! Selamanya kau tak akan bisa mencintaiku! Hiks." teriak Jimin diiringi isakan putus asa. Ia berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam dengan wajah menyesal.

Ya, sekarang Jungkook sadar. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus, bahkan lebih tulus dari Taehyung. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Di luar sana hujan sudah semakin deras. Dan sekarang yang ada dipikiran Jungkook adalah Jimin, ke manakah Jimin saat ini? Setelah menyadari bahwa Jimin berlari melewatinya tadi, ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencari di mana keberadaan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintikan hujan semakin deras dan semakin deras, namun seakan tak mempedulikan apapun saat ini, Jimin terus saja berlari menembus hujan tanpa tahu ke mana ia akan pergi. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah menyendiri, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

Seiringan dengan hujan yang semakin deras, kristal-kristal bening dari mata Jimin pun mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Namun tak terlihat karena tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan.

"Jimin." dari kejauhan samar-samar Jimin mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Ya, itu suara Jungkook.

Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, Jimin terus saja berlari tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang terus berteriak memanggilnya.

Namun sayang, tiba-tiba saja Jimin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya. Kepalanya juga mulai terasa berputar. Larinya mulai melambat hingga akhirnya ia hanya berdiri di bawah derasnya hujan sembari memegangi perutnya. Pandangannya semakin berputar dan mulai terasa gelap.

"Jimin-ah!" itulah hal terakhir yang ia dengar dan juga ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat yang memeluknya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terus berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang putus asa di depan pintu salah satu kamar rawat di rumah sakit. Sesekali ia berusaha mengintip dari kaca pintu kamar tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat itu. Ia memandang Jungkook dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Tak terjadi suatu hal buruk padanya 'kan?" tanya Jungkook bertubi-tubi pada dokter itu. Dokter tersebut menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, ia mengalami infeksi pada lambungnya. Apakah ia sedang diet? Kau harus lebih memperhatikan lagi pola makannya. Jangan biarkan ia telat makan. Istirahat yang cukup akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik." ucap sang dokter sembari tersenyum, kemudian sang dokter meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat rumah sakit itu.

Dengan perlahan Jungkook membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut lalu masuk kemudian menutup kembali pintunya. Di sana terbaring sesosok namja manis nan cantik berpipi chubby yang selama ini selalu sabar menghadapinya dan selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. Wajah namja manis tersebut terlihat sangat pucat, hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Jungkook berjalan menuju tepi kasur rumah sakit yang kini di atasnya terbaring lemah seseorang yang selalu mencintainya dengan tulus dan telah menyadarkannya bahwa ia juga mencintai seseorang itu, Jimin.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah kasur itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus sayang pipi chubby Jimin yang terasa dingin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Jimin. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Jimin-ah... Maafkan aku, kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku menyesal Chim. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi hal seperti ini yang akan membuatmu terluka. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu. Cepatlah sadar Chim dan kita akan memulai hari baru dengan penuh kebahagian. Dimana hanya ada aku dan kau saja." ucap Jungkook panjang lebar sembari membelai sayang pipi Jimin. Ia mengecup sayang kening Jimin, seakan berharap jika ia mengecup kening Jimin maka itu akan membuat Jimin tersadar dari tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Dan benar saja, harapan Jungkook terkabul. Jimin tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia tersenyun saat melihat Jimin telah sadar, ia segera saja membantu Jimin untuk duduk bersandar di kasur tersebut.

"Kookie..." ucap Jimin lirih seakan ia takut bahwa Jungkook akan menyakiti perasaannya lagi nantinya. Jungkook tersenyum menatap Jimin.

"Maafkan aku Chim. Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu selama ini. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu Chim. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu." ucap Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Jungkook dan juga panggilan manis itu, Chim. Itu membuat pipi Jimin memerah, namun ia masih ragu dengan apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"B-benarkah itu?" tanya Jimin ragu kepada Jungkook. Jungkook menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jimin.

"Apa karena selama ini aku terlalu sering menyakiti perasaanmu sehingga kau tak percaya padaku? Aku sungguh-sungguh Chim. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau, kau bukanlah orang lain. Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru kita dengan penuh kebahagiaan, dimana hanya ada aku dan kau, Chim." jawab Jungkook tegas sehingga itu membuat Jimin benar-benar yakin padanya.

Jimin tersenyum manis sekali dan hal itu membuat Jungkook terpesona. Ia benar-benar menyesal selama ini telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang sangat manis dan selalu sabar untuk terus mencintainya. Dan beruntunglah ia karena belum terlambat menyadari kesalahannya.

Dengan perasaan bahagia, Jungkook memeluk Jimin erat, seakan tak ingin Jimin pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Saranghae, Park Jimin." ucap Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan Jungkook tak kalah erat.

"Nado saranghae, Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, secerah senyuman manis seorang namja manis berpipi chubby yang kini tengah duduk di tempat yang penuh dengan hamparan berbagai macam jenis bunga yang indah. Di sampingnya terlihat seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah memeluk pinggang namja manis tadi.

Yup, mereka berdua adalah Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka sedang menikmati indahnya pagi ini di sebuah ladang bunga.

"Bunganya indah ya, Chim." ucap Jungkook memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka.

"Iya, indah sekali." ucap Jimin antusias sembari menatap setiap jenis bunga yang ada di ladang bunga tersebut.

"Tapi, bunga-bunga ini masih kalah indah jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu." oops! Jungkook sedang mencoba untuk menggombali Jimin, dan itu berhasil. Terlihat dari wajah Jimin yang memerah sekarang.

Jungkook memetik sebuah bunga berwarna kuning dan menyematkannya di telinga Jimin. Dan karena perbuatannya itu, wajah Jimin menjadi semakin memerah.

"Chim, lihatlah kemari." Jimin menoleh ke arah Jungkook karena Jungkook memanggilnya.

 _ **Klik!**_

Sinar flash dari sebuah kamera membuat Jimin terkejut. Ternyata Jungkook sedang memotretnya tadi.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat hasil potretannya yang begitu indah. Di sana terlihat Jimin dengan wajah merona dan setangkai bunga indah di telinganya sedang menatap polos ke arah kamera. Jimin yang ikut melihat hasil potretan Jungkook tadi berdecak kagum.

"Indah sekali." ucap Jimin tanpa sadar. Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sudah ku bilang Chim, kau lebih indah dari apapun." ucap Jungkook yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi Jimin merona.

"Chim." Jungkook memanggil Jimin lembut.

"Ya, Kookie?" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku, Chim." ucap Jungkook meminta kepada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Perlahan jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menipis, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling menyatu menciptakan ciuman manis dengan perasaan cinta tanpa ada paksaan dan nafsu. Begitu manis dan lembut.

"Saranghae, Chim. Jeongmal saranghae." ucap Jungkook setelah melepas ciuman manis mereka.

"Nado Kookie." balas Jimin tersenyum. Jungkook juga ikut tersenyum.

Dan detik berikutnya, Jungkook sudah mengecup sayang kening Jimin. Kemudian mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Senyuman penuh kebahagian.

Biarlah mentari indah pagi ini menjadi saksi cinta tulus mereka, dan hamparan ladang bunga ini menjadi tempat kisah cinta tulus mereka dimulai. Dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **A/N** : GYAAAA! FIC INI SELESAI DALAM SATU HARI! GYAAAAAAAA! /teriak pake toa/ /diserampang batu/ (readers: Berisik lu thor!) Ehehe, maap-maap. Saya senang syekali soalnya ini kalu pertamanya saya menyelesaikan fic dalam satu hari XD saya sungguh terhura(?)

Gimana nih ficnya? Gaje pan? Maklumlah sayanya aja gaje XD dan inspirasi fic ini muncul setelah saya mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Halusinasi. Tapi ini bukan songfic, karena fic ini jauh berbeda dengan makna lagu tersebut. Inspirasi fic ini datangnya dari judul lagu itu tadi XD

Yaudah daripada saya makin gaje, mendingan saya pamit deh. Annyeong~

 **Mind to Review?**

Tertanda, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**


End file.
